


Upper Arc Side

by takeitteezy



Category: Gossip Girl, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of teenagers getting into trouble, meddling, and doing illegal things that most people would consider audacious. But hey, who cares when you've got the money to spend and the guilty sins that they desperately needing to be distracted from. </p>
<p>Basically, The 100 - Gossip Girl AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Griffin makes her return to the Upper Arc Side (UAS). Bellamy and Octavia Blake make their arrival. And Clarke makes yet another unknowing impression on Lonely Boy.

**Hey UpperArct Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Roma91, sends us this: "Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Clarke Griffin." Was it only a year ago our It Girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school"? And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Roma91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Rom.**

**-CLARKES POV-**

Matching luggage and clutch in hand, I walked up the stairs. Then back down again, looking for my chauffeur. He was nowhere to be found. I walked back up again. _Damnit, Clarke. You’re starting to look desperate._ I looked around from the view of the staircase until I finally located him, holding up a sign with “C. Griffin” printed across it in large bold letters. “Thank _God.”_ I muttered silently under my breath. I nearly sprinted to him, I was in desperate need of seeing a familiar face, but I kept my composure as always, walking at a rate slightly higher than most to get to him. When I finally reached him I was almost bouncing with excitement, “Nyko!” I called out. He turned and looked at me, then pulled me in for a hug. I automatically felt some of the tension leave my mind. “It’s good to have you back, Ms. Griffin.” He said as he let go and grabbed my bags. “Shall we leave?” He asked. I nodded my head, turning to follow him out to the limo.

 

This is why I liked Nyko, by now I knew that my return was posted onto Gossip Girl and would be receiving multiple texts any minute about my return, but Nyko stayed quiet, instead telling me that we would be going to the Reyes’ house as they were having a party that my mother was attending. _Of course they were, when is there NOT a party happening in the UAS?_ I thought to myself.

 

Never the answer was never.

 

We exited the building, a cold Manhattan breeze hitting my face. Usually this would cause me to shiver, complain, something of the sort. But today it simply interrupted my thoughts and worries about how my return would be taken.

I glanced down at my phone, _Odd,_ I thought to myself, _why hasn’t Raven texted me yet?_ Oh, right, because I never told her I was leaving in the first place. She’s probably still pissed at me.

 

Regardless, I was happy to be back, I could finally see my brother again.

 

I was again so caught up in my thoughts I smacked into the poor soul in front of me. “Shit! Sorry about that!” I quickly mumbled to him without actually looking AT him.

 

I stepped to the side of him and jumped into the back of the black stretch limo. Nyko closed my door, and continued to walk to his side of the limo, sliding into his seat and turning on the ignition as he rolled up the partition.

 

Finally peace and quiet, I laid back against the seat closing my eyes for a moment trying to slow my erratically beating heart as I felt the car begin to move.

 

_Fuck. Why was I so nervous? Oh right, Raven. That’s why._

**Spotted: Lonely Boy. Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Clarke. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Raven Reyes thinks. Sure, they're BFF's, but we always thought Ravens’ boyfriend Finn had a thing for Clarke.**

-Bellamy’s POV-

 

Climbing off the train I could already feel myself sulking. Octavia was nearly bouncing off the walls at my side unable to keep her mouth shut long enough for me to even attempt to find our mom.

I grabbed my sister’s hand, pulling her around the station when I heard, “Octavia? Bellamy?” come from somewhere to the side of me.

 

I turned searching for the familiar voice, but Octavia saw her before I did, pulling away from my hand and taking off to the left of me to our mother, throwing their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

 

I walked towards them before something shimmery caught the corner of my eye, causing me to turn and look.

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

 

It was Clarke Griffin.

 

_God, I didn’t know it was even possible for someone to look so perfect. She had been gone all summer away at boarding school. I guess that’s what rich kids do with their money though, besides investing in obscene amounts of drugs and alcohol. But she didn’t know who I was, and she probably never wou-_

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of my mom’s voice calling out to me, asking if I was alright.

 

I nodded at her, taking a few more steps before pulling her into a tight hug. I didn’t realize how much I had missed my mom until I she was trying to step out of my hug and my arms simply wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Honey, I know you’re stronger than me and I am so happy to see you too, but we do need to get going. My meter is going to expire any minute.” She explained to me. Again, I just nodded, bending down to pick up mine and O’s luggage. I silently began following them out the door, while trying to look around for Clarke without looking too obvious. I couldn’t find her.

 

Out the door and turning to walk to my mother’s car, I could say surprised was an understatement when I felt someone run into my back rather hard causing me to almost lose my balance and stumble over. I caught myself and avoided an embarrassing fall.

 

All I heard was a, “Shit! Sorry about that.” Mumbled almost incoherently by who I assumed to be the person who ran into to me seconds ago.

 

I was even more shocked to see that person scramble away into the back of a limo. Clarke Griffin. Her blonde hair swaying slightly while also being blown around by the breeze. It was almost mesmerizing, almost.

 

I turned away looking for O and my mom, but couldn’t concentrate until I saw Clarke’s limo pull away. Away from me. Someone who she’ll never give the time of day.

 

I jogged to catch up with my family who was waiting patiently inside of the beat up Buick, which used to be my father’s, that my mom now drove. Throwing our bags into the trunk I hopped in the back as my mom struggled to turn the car on. The engine rolled a few times before roaring to life.

 

My mom gave it a minute before pulling out onto the heavily trafficked street. Usually I would be annoyed by the amount of traffic, but at this moment all I could think about was Clarke.

 

Too bad she’ll never know or care who I am. But a man can definitely dream.


	2. Lust, Lies & Limoncellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R gets a little frisky with Finn. Why the sudden change of pace, R? We all thought you were holding out for marriage. C and R's "reunion".

-Raven’s POV-

Glancing down at my phone at the last GG post I’m still slightly in shock. How the fuck did I not know she was coming home.

Oh right, I didn’t even know she was leaving in the first place.

_What did GG mean about Finn having a thing for Clarke? He wouldn’t. He loves me. Only me._

My phone vibrated again in my hand snapping me out of my thoughts. Of course it was Gossip Girl again. Clarke's return is the talk of the entire Upper fucking Arc Side.

**Better lock it down with Finn, R. Clock’s ticking.**

Before I could talk myself out of it I was moving through the crowds of people in my house, finally spotting Finn. He’s talking to his father and two other men that I could give two shits about at this moment.

“Hey, babe. Can I borrow you for a second?” I innocently asked while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards my bedroom.

“Uh- yeah, sure thing babe?” He responded slightly confused by my urgency. “It was nice talking with you!” He said to the men as I continued to drag him away.

“Babe? What’s this all abo-..” He attempted to say before I pushed him down onto my bed. I turned and locked the door before I walked back to him, swinging a leg over and straddling him. “Woah-babe.” He said as I brought my mouth down to his, already parting my lips slightly so that he would get the hint and slide his tongue into my mouth. He did.

I took off the light cardigan I was wearing tossing it to the side of my bed. His strong hands gripping the backs of my thighs as I moved my hips teasingly over his growing hardness. _Damn I picked a good day to wear this lingerie set_ I thought to myself as Finn moaned into my mouth when he continued sliding his hands up my stockings, to the small clasps connecting them to my panties.

 _This is it Raven, you’re going to sleep with him. Lock him down. He’s going to take your virginity, and you his_. I kept telling myself, as Finn began laying sloppy wet kisses along my jaw, down my neck. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, pulling him closer to me so he knew I liked it. He bit down, then sucked hard. I couldn’t have contained the moan I let out even if I tried. Nothing could ruin this moment, not the people outside talking noisily, not Clarke, not my mother. Nothing.

I ran my hands down his chest, and started tugging at the bottom of his shirt so he would take it off.

And that’s when someone outside decided to say “Oh my God, did you see Clarke just walk in? She looks so good!”

Finn stopped moving entirely, sitting up so fast I all but fell off of him and my bed. “Clarke?” He said questioningly. He immediately stood up, straightening his shirt and running his fingers through his slightly messy hair.

I walked over to him, still trying to keep us in the moment, “Baaabe..” I drawled while trailing my finger from his neck down to his jeans. “Forget about Clarke, we can see her later. Let’s just focus on us. Just me and-“ “Don’t you want to see your best friend, Ray? C’mon let’s go see her!” He said as he quickly made his way to and out the door.

 _Fucking damnit, Clarke_. I thought to myself as I angrily pulled my cardigan back over my shoulders, smoothing out my dress and walking out the door after Finn.

-Clarke’s POV-

I did not want to be here. I needed more time before I had to talk to Raven. Or Finn. Or anyone for that matter.

I continued walking through the house, really just looking for my mom at this point. A few of the people I passed said a quick, “Hi, Clarke!”, but most of them just stared and whispered. It usually doesn’t bother me, but for once it was making me feel uncomfortable being under the spotlight.

I finally spotted my mom, Abby Griffin, world-renowned neurosurgeon at Arc Hospital. She was talking to Eleanor, Raven’s mom, as usual. They’re best friends, like her daughter and me are. “Mom!” I called out but she didn’t hear me over the volume of the rest of the crowd. “Mom!” I called again as I got closer. She heard me this time, turning to look at me before giving me a quick, “Clarke, sweetie it’s so good to have you back. You look good. Though this outfit is not one of your shining moments. Did you not clean up at all before coming here?” She asked with a disapproving look.

I didn’t have time to answer before Finn burst through the door behind us, Raven trailing right behind him. “Clarke!” He called out before pulling me in for a tight embrace. _Oh God this is so awkward_ I thought as I looked at Raven’s face. I stepped out of his arms walking over to her, saying a quick, “Hi, Ray. I missed you.” Her entire demeanor changed, happiness washed over her previous skeptical look. She beamed a smile at me. “C! I missed you so much! It’s so good to see you! Let’s get a drink and catch up?” She moved to call a waiter over but I stopped her. “Sorry, R. I’m really tired and I kind of just want to head home and call it a night. But rain check on that drink?” I asked. “Yeah, sure of course. Go home and get some rest! You know where to find me!” She beamed again.

I know the fake Raven when I see it. And that entire conversation was as fake as she can get.

I turned on my heel, waving bye to Finn, my mom, and Raven’s mom.

I could feel Raven’s eyes burning a hole in my back the entire way to the elevator. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I climbed in, pressing the button for the lobby.

 _Time to go see my brother_ I thought to myself before feeling my phone vibrate in my bag. Thinking it was Raven I quickly opened it, only to see it was another GG post about me.

**Word is that C bailed on R’s party in under ninety seconds. And didn’t even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why’d she leave? Why’d she return? Send me all the deets! And who am I? That’s the secret I’ll never tell. The only one. –XOXO. Gossip Girl.**

Fucking. Great. I turned off my phone, not wanting to see any other posts about me for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know! Hope you enjoyed the read, I may post another chapter tonight! 
> 
> As always, Kudos, comments and reviews are much appreciated! <3


	3. Party Invites and Petty Bitch-Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We knew the girls were full of drama, but are the guys starting some too?

****

-Bellamy’s POV-

 

“God what are you doing now, O?” I asked my sister as I watched her put the ‘finishing touches’ on some invitations she’d spent the last weekend making.

 

“Finishing the Spacewalker party invitations. Raven said that if I made all of the invitations then I could get one so I could go to the party.” She smiled happily. I love seeing her this happy, but I knew this Raven chick was just using her.

 

“Do you really need to go to that party _that bad_ , O? C’mon you can stay in with me, we’ll order takeout and we can have a Harry Potter marathon.” She tilted her head, giving me an annoyed look. “Yes, Bell. I need to go. Freshmen _never_ get invited to this party. This could _make or break_ my status for the rest of my high school career.” I rolled my eyes. “Fine, O. Just don’t let them take advantage of you. You’re too good for that.” I said as I walked over to hug her.

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the side of her hair. “Ew gross, Bell. I get it you love me. I love you too. Now let go and let me finish making my tickets to the top of the food chain!” She pushed me off of her. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you at school, don’t be late.” I warned her. She just nodded in reply, going back to her invitations.

 

I grabbed my backpack and was halfway out the door before I heard her call my name again, “Hey Bell?” She asked. “Yeah, O?” I replied. “Thanks for the breakfast. I think I would starve if it weren’t for you.” I chuckled in response. “You know it, O. Mom’s schedule makes it kinda hard on us sometimes, but us Blakes always pull through. Love you, O.” “Love you too, Bell.” She called out in response.

 

I shut the door, walking to the elevator leading to the lobby of our apartment complex. We lived in Brooklyn, so I had to take the bus to school.

 

The bus was actually on time today so I only had to wait for 5 minutes or so. I climbed on when the doors opened, I was the only one at the stop. To my surprise I saw Finn Collins and Kyle Wick in the front of the bus. _The hell were their privileged asses doing this far away from home, let alone on a bus in Brooklyn_ I thought to myself.

 

As I walked past them Kyle grabbed my arm and said, “Where are you going, Lonely Boy? I hope it’s to the back of the bus and then out of town.” He laughed.

 

“Well you see this uniform here, Wick, it means I’m going to school. And since you’re wearing a matching one, I hope you can put two-and-two together and see that I’m going to OUR school, you know, Arc Academy? But I think I’ll stay right here. I’m really loving this view from the front.” I smirked. I heard Finn chuckle loudly behind him. “You’re funny.” Wick replied dryly before turning around and glaring at Finn for the laughter still coming out of him.

 

This is going to be a long ride.

 

 

 

-Clarke’s POV-

 

_Well it could’ve been worse?_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the steps of the Met. I couldn’t help but think of all the previous memories of Raven and I sitting here, our group of friends, aka worshippers sitting a few steps below us talking about how great we are.

 

It almost disgusted me now thinking about it. How I’d treated people all these years, because of what? My mother being one of the richest in the UAS?

 

I’ve decided to turn over a new leaf. People need to know the real me, not the spoiled rich kid who always gets her way. I needed to earn what I got from now on. Friends included. No more taking anyone for granted. I need to live a life that my father would’ve been proud of me for. And this was not it.

 

I spotted Raven in her usual spot at the top of the stairs, surrounded by several girls who were looking at her as if she hung the goddamn moon. But there was a new girl with them, handing Raven a box of invitations? The girl was pretty, long brown hair, tanned skin that actually looked natural. I made a mental note to ask her where she gets her tans done. She was dressed in the same school-required uniform as the rest of us, but it looked different, altered. The seams were a different color, as well as the OB stitched into the left-bottom side of her blazer. She was small, petite, toned, and talking confidently to Raven.

 

But I saw her demeanor change when Ray snapped at her, she cowered, recoiled, looking as if she’d just been slapped. She took a few steps back and walked down a few steps sitting at the very bottom of the group. _Ah, she was new._

As I got closer, I continued eating my low-fat Greek Yogurt, when Ray finally saw me. I gracefully bound up the steps, happy to finally be back.

 

The girls around her started whispering. _Great, what did I do now?_

When I was about one step away from their group the new girl pulled a book out of her bag, which sent another tumbling down the steps. But I caught it before it got too far. I picked it up turning it over, The Odyssey.  “I love this book.” I said as I handed it to her. “I’m Clarke.” I stuck out my hand. She reluctantly shook it, looking almost scared of me. “Octavia Blake. And I didn’t even know that book was in there, my brother must have accidentally put it in my bag. ” She mumbled in return, looking anywhere but at me. _I hate this._

 

I looked down at the box next to Raven, she made a point to give all of the girls their invitations. I waited for mine. It never came.

 

“So when’s the party?” I asked, staring only at Raven. What the fuck was her deal today?

 

She paused before looking up at me, an obviously forced smile plastered on her face. “It’s on Wednesday.” She said oh-so-innocently. “But I’m sorry if you didn’t get the memo, you’re not invited. I’m sure you understand, there’s only a certain amount of invitations we can give out. You know how it is, C?” She smiled. Most people would take that as a sincere apologetic gesture, but I saw right through it. The devious glint in her eyes gave her away.

 

“Of course, Ray. I totally understand.” I replied, trying to leave the bite out of my voice.

 

“Greaaat, I knew you would, C.” She drawled as she stood up. “We’ll see you later, you still have quite a bit of yogurt left I see.” She snickered.

 

I ignored the attitude in her voice, and rolled my eyes as she walked past me. “Hey Ray? Think we could meet later?” I all but snapped at her.

 

She turned, “Actually, I can’t. Finn and I have.. _plans_ later.” She smirked.

 

“And I’m sure he can wait. He’s waited 9 years. He can wait another 30 minutes.” I returned the smirk she was giving me.

 

She almost lost her composure; I saw her face start to flush with anger. “The Ark? 7:30?” She asked flatly.

 

I nodded my reply. “See you later, Ray.”

 

As I sat down I felt my phone go off in my purse.

 

**Spotted on the steps of the Met: a C. and R. power struggle. Did C think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did R think C would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There’s nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good cat fight. And this could be a classic.**

Damn right, GG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems so slow but I want this fic to be long. I'll start straying off the GG path soon, but I need some drama first! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are so so so appreciated. Let me know what you guys like/don't like, want/don't want! This is all for you guys anyways! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the read! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions and comments would be helpful and much appreciated. This is going to loosely go along the lines of Gossip Girl, so give me any requests for future chapters! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> xoxo, takeitteezy


End file.
